Zła plotka
Zła plotka ''- dziewiąty odcinek pierwszego sezonu odcinków dodatkowych, oraz dziewiąty ogółem. W tym odcinku antagoniści spotykają '''Herbrarius- zebrę zamieszkującą Las DarkTree, którą biorą za bardzo bardzo groźną czarodziejke. Fabuła Z samego rana Księżycowa Wiedźma i Garble przechadzają się po Chaosville, zachwycając się zachmurzonym niebem, na którym wszystkie chmury zebrała pewnie Chrysalis. W miasteczku jednak jest podejrzanie cicho i pusto. Garble zastanawia się co może być powodem takiej pustki, gdy z Mrocznego Kącika woła ich przestraszona Gilda. Okazuje się, że w cukierni zebrali się również Discord, Trixie, Chrysalis, Sombra oraz Fumar. Sombra mówi, że chowają się "przed nią", odsuwa firankę w oknie, a oczom Wiedźmy ukazuje się tajemnicza, zakapturzona postać grzebiąca kopytkiem w ziemi. Gdy odwraca łeb w ich stronę, wszyscy, oprócz Wiedźmy, przerażeni odwracają się od okna. Tajemniczą istotą jest zebra o imieniu Herbrarius, zamieszkująca Las DarkTree. Antagoniści mówią, że jest otwarta na innych, miła, wesoła i "błyska przyjaznym okiem". Wiedźma mówi, że nie jest ona kucykiem, ale zebrą, a paski, które ma na sobie, ma od urodzenia. Uważa również, że wszystko co o Herbrarius mówią antagoniści to plotki i pogłoski i prosi o dowody tych pomówień. Dowiaduje się, że zebra "raz na miesiąc pojawia się w Chaosvill, czai się przy sklepach a potem grzebie kopytem w ziemi. Fumar również uważa, że Herbrarius nie jest taka straszna i może nawet chce się zapoznać z antagonistami. Wiedźma twierdzi, że na pewno da się to wyjaśnić i uważa, że gdyby ktoś miał dość odwagi by z nią porozmawiać, wszystko by się wyjaśniło. Fumar uznaje, że jest dość odważny by rozwiązać tę sprawę i opuszcza Mroczny Kącik, by śledzić Herbrarius. Antagoniści po chwili spostrzegają, że Fumar wyszedł i ruszają za nim do lasu. Gdy mały jednorożec ledwo przekroczyła próg lasu, przechodząc obok tajemniczych zielonych kwiatów, Sombra zabiera go na grzbiet, a Hebrarius mówi tajemnicze zdanie "Uwaga, strzeżcie się bo czyha czart! Zielone kwiaty to nie żart!" i odchodzi w mgłę. Antagoniści mówią, że się nie boją jej abrakadabry. Herbrarius odchodząc powtarza jeszcze raz "Strzeżcie się!" i znika we mgle. Fumar dostaje ochrzan od starszego brata za nie słuchanie go. Przez cały czas antagoniści stoją w tajemniczych zielonych kwiatach, o których zebra wspomniała w swojej rymowance. Wiedźma robi antagonistom wykład o tym, że jej magia jest prawdziwa i nie ma czegoś takiego jak klątwa, znudzoni opuszczają jednak Wiedźmę, mówiąc, że w niektórych bajeczkach (klątwach) jest ziarnko prawdy. Tej nocy Wiedźma ma koszmar, w którym jej przyjaciele cały czas powtarzają, że Herbrarius to straszna czarownica. Rano Wiedźma z przerażeniem odkrywa, że jej magiczny róg jest miękki, chwiejny i pokryty zielonymi kropkami. Próbuje znaleźć wytłumaczenie w książkach, niewiele jej to jednak daje. Garble uważa, że to klątwa Herbrarius, na co Wiedźma zwraca mu uwagę, że wytłumaczenie miało być logiczne. Chwile potem do biblioteki alikorna przybywa Gilda, której język spuchnął do tego stopnia, że nie mieści jej się w dziobie, a pokrywają go również zielone bąble; obie te rzeczy skutecznie uniemożliwiają Gildzie mówić. W tym samym momencie do biblioteki dobija się (dosłownie) Chrysalis, która nie ma panowania nad skrzydłami i we wszystko uderza. Zaraz po niej wkracza Trixie, której ogon i grzywa są kudłate, a sierść stałą się długa, co przeszkadza jej w chodzeniu. Następną ofiarą jest Sombra, który stał się tak mały, że trzeba uważać, by go nie rozdeptać i stwierdza: "Nie chcę mówić "a nie mówiłem", ale powiem: A nie mówiłem?!". Sombra - jak i inni antagoniści - są pewni, że to wina klątwy Herbrarius. Zauważają jednak, że Discordowi nic się nie stało, ten jednak nie chce się odezwać. A gdy już to robi, okazuje się, że jego głos brzmi wysoko, jak damski. Garble świetnie się bawi i wymyśla antagonistom nowe imiona:*Trixie Puszysta*Chrysalis Bęc*Śliniąca Gilda*Sombra-mikrus*Discosopran*"Księżycowa Wiedźma? Słabe, z tym się nie da nic zrobić" i Wiedźma pozostaje bez przezwiska, jednak potem Garble nazywa ją "Zflaczała Wiedźma"Wszystcy oprócz Wiedźmy uważają, że trzeba iść do chatki zebry i namówić ją, by usunęła skutki zaklęcia/klątwy. Fumar uważa, że gdyby nie śledził Herbrarius nie doszłoby do tego, postanawia więc to naprawić i udać się do zebry. Sombra zauważa, że Fumar się oddala i chowa się w jego ogonie, aby iść wraz z nim. Pozostała piątka dopiero po chwili zauważa brak pozostałej dwójki i uznaje, że na pewno poszli do Herbrarius, więc sami postanawiają się tam udać.Sombra próbuje powstrzymać sbrata od pójścia do Herbrarius, ten jednak ze śmiechem stwierdza, że teraz to on jest "dużym bratem", zostawia Sombrę na gałązce i wędruje wgłąb Lasu DarkTree. Tymczasem antagoniści biegną do lasu, by jak najszybciej odnaleźć zebrę. Trixie jednak co chwilę potyka się o swoje kudły a Chrysalis na coś wpada. Szczęśliwym trafem jednak znajduje Sombrę, który ją dosiada i każe się jak najszybciej zawieźć do Herbrarius. Wiedźma, Discord, Trixie i Gilda znajdują domek Herbrarius i zaglądają przez okno do środka. Herbrarius dodaje składniki do tajemniczej mikstury i wymawia nad nią dziwne zaklęcia. Gilda panikuje i twierdzi, że zebra ukradła jej piosenkę. Jako że nie potrafi jej zaśpiewać prosi o to Discorda, który swoim sopranem ją wykonuje, a Gilda ją ilustruje. Pomimo dowodów, Wiedźma nadal nie chce wierzyć w to, że Herbrarius jest dobra. Herbrarius kosztuje zupę i mówi "Temperatura idealna dla antagonistów. Gdzie jest ten mały Fumar?" a antagoniści są przerażeni i krzyczą. W tym samym momencie Chrysalis z Sombrą wpadają do domku i (celowo) demolują go. Przez drzwi szturmem wbiegają wściekli antagoniści. Mały Sombra patrząc na o wiele wyższą Herbrarius użądza jej dziką awanturę, która tylko z jego punktu widzenia jest ogromnych rozmiarów. Do zdziwionej i przerażonej zebry podchodzi Wiedźma i żąda wytłumaczeń. Wtedy przychodzi Fumar z różnokolorowymi roślinami w koszyku. Widok nieposłusznego brata jeszcze bardziej''' 'rozzłościł mikrusa, na którego nikt już nie zwracał uwagi'.' Fumar tłumaczy że Herbrarius wcale nie chciała go ugotować, tylko przyżądza miksturę na odczarowanie antagonistów, a ich''' '''"przypadłości" były spowodowane pyłkiem z zielonych kwiatów. Po powrocie do swoich rozmiarów zadowolona z obrotu spraw Wiedźma, ucieszony ze swojego głosu Discord, mogąca na nowo szybować Chrysalis, rozgadana Gilda, uważająca się za jeszcze ładniejszą Trixie, obrażony na wszystkich Sombra, rozbawiony Fumar i już nie tak straszna Herbrarius ruszają do Chaosvill. Tam przedstawiają zebrę innym mieszkańcom. Herbrarius została mile przyjęty i od tamtej pory często odwiedzała miasteczko. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki dodatkowe